


Get Busy Fighting or Get Busy Dying

by girlpoison



Series: A Little Less Vamps 'n Wolves [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Clones, Multi, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpoison/pseuds/girlpoison
Summary: Willingly signing himself up to be a test subject for Clandestine Industries Labs, he thinks in hindsight, was a shitty, shitty idea.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: A Little Less Vamps 'n Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Get Busy Fighting or Get Busy Dying

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa long awaited ficlet to the little less dandy verse. apparently i started this last year but only finished now so im pretty sure you can expect the speed im going at writing my killjoys verse now. anyways enjoy!

Awsten’s head slams into the transparent walls of the space at full force and his body third to the floor. Maybe a bruise forms, maybe an old scar opens up again, but what he’s most concerned with is the cause of that impact sauntering towards him.

“Bitch,” his clone chuckles above him at seeing his original fail at defeating his own self.

Awsten rolls his eyes, choosing to talk to the test proctors he sees safely behind the walls instead of the asshole version of himself. “Is this enough fucking data for you?”

“Almost.” Travis chimes in through the space’s speakers with minimal pity in his voice. “We just need about fifteen more minutes of this and we’re all set.”

In response, Awsten gives a tired thumbs up. He could handle that; he’s been running this for about an hour. Fifteen minutes. Just fifteen fucking minutes and he’s out.

Willingly signing himself up to be a test subject for Clandestine Industries Labs, he thinks in hindsight, was a shitty, shitty idea.

The only reason he volunteered himself in the first place was because he felt useless as a just turned werewolf that didn’t do jack shit compared to anyone else in his pack and thought that maybe he would be of use somehow to the anti-vampire gang movement. 

He’s a fucking idiot.

All he wanted to do today was to catch up on sleep now that all his fiery nightmares have been extinguished, but being a test subject for Clandestine brings him here.

Ever since the incident at the Church of Hot Addiction, both Awsten and Felony have been steadily recovering from the attack. To gauge their progress, Clandestine is making them engage in a series of tests to compare their height of ability to each other and basically pitting them against each other. Some other people, presumably potential benefactors and/or researchers for the lab (he doesn’t remember or care), came to watch the spectacle to see if the lab was worth investing in and they sure have been receiving a show from them. 

The mini modern colosseum he’s trapped in for the time being is usually just a small area to encapture Felony, but for the tests, it’s been expanded to span a soccer field’s length. Speakers hang up on the corners for surround sound. Travis and Jawn, along with the people he doesn’t recognize, stand at a booth behind the walls and make notes every so often. They aren’t the ones he’s focused on though.

Behind the walls, he also sees Geoff and Otto wave energetically at him. He tries reading their lips and finds that Geoff’s been saying “Love you!” and Otto’s been saying “You got this!” with an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Awsten smiles a little and he hardly believes any of their encouragement, but he appreciates the sentiment. Who knows, he might be able to get through this at least. “What’s the last test?”

“We already did strength, agility, speed, endurance, and uh, I think you’ve had enough of the power tests, so we’re testing combat under lunar influences.” Jawn announces. 

Any sense of joy is drained from him in an instant. Oh shit. Oh  _ shit _ . That didn’t sound any better. “You don’t mean—”

“I hope you’re ready to transform for a little while, Aws.” Jawn grimaces as he says it, Travis sharing a similar reaction while the rest of the proctors blankly start jotting down notes on their devices.

Well, there goes his hopes for surviving the last few minutes.

He should’ve expected it. He’s a fucking  _ werewolf _ after all and there’s nothing more thrilling for a non-werewolf than seeing the transformation in action. 

Internally, Awsten has to psych himself up because he truly is going to get fucked over by all this. He hasn’t been out much to transform and even if he has mostly recovered, he’s still threatened by the prospect of earning an almost lethal wound  _ again _ , especially at the hands of an altered version of himself. Felony was him, but extremely powerful and unstable. Even though he’s getting his ass beat, he can tell there’s a slight hesitation to his movements, a subtle carefulness to each swing he took that Awsten could only identify. Felony saved him when the dagger scars were new and knows he can’t exert his full power like before.

He’s not sure if Felony’s wolf form has the capability to remember that though.

Awsten knows it’s coming when the ceiling hisses open and lowers a metallic, clunky device from the gap. The machine looks almost like a giant light bulb with a steel globe encasing it. This seems to attract the attention of Felony, who stares at it in an awed trance and walks towards it like a moth to a flame.

Something in the background whirrs to life and an automated voice rings out in the space. “Lunar ray activating in three, two,” A blinding burst of light shoots out from the machine and Awsten covers his eyes with his sleeves as he feels it filling the room and his transformation rising up from within him. “...one.”

The process is instant and brutal. His bones and organs feel like they’re crushed closed as they rearrange themselves and needles of hairs prick into his skin rapidly. His reflection documents everything and Awsten watches as he shrinks out of his clothes and grows into his wolf form.

A low growl sounds out behind him and Awsten turns around, alerted. He shucks off the loose clothes to the side and faces Felony to see him mirroring him and circling around him.

Static crackles through the speakers and the same automated voice pops in again. “Surreptitious.” 

In an instant, Felony’s eyes flash, not the natural angry amber, but an alien green leaking out of his eyes like nuclear radiation. Felony snarls, canines crooked and wide, and charges at Awsten with no hesitation. This,  _ this _ , is what he didn’t want to deal with. 

Awsten swipes Felony’s underbelly with his claws, intending to cut deep. Felony howls and thrashes out of his grip, kicking him against the walls so hard that they tremble. 

He can hear voices in his daze, but he can’t really comprehend that much when there’s an angrier version of himself trying to kill him right now. Awsten watches as Felony lunges towards him again. He rolls under him and misses the hit only by a second, hearing the walls rattle as Felony impacts it.

If he was human, he’d probably be smug and taunt him with nasty words. In this form, he has to settle for piercing barks as he bounds away from him. 

He’s just about to get past him too, but then Awsten feels teeth clamp down on his neck and his body crashing down under Felony. He writhes in his grip, trying to use his hindlegs to push him off at the same time he tries to scratch him again. It’s useless though. Blood streams out his neck and onto his fur carelessly, making Awsten whimper. 

Then he hears human voices again, but this time they sound more distinct, more familiar. Awsten blinks and tries to train his eyesight towards the direction of the voices, vision blurring in and out before he recognizes them. Geoff has his eyes closed and a hand pressed against the booth walls. His mouth is moving indistinctly, probably in a murmured prayer that Awsten doesn’t die in here. Otto grips onto Geoff’s free hand, looking at Awsten with shaky, but determined eyes. He says something too, but this time he can understand it.

“Please.”

Something inside him flares up. Not like the pain of a knife or the teasing flames of the fires, but something else. It feels like a burst of light in his bones, but rough and coarse at the same time.

Awsten almost can’t believe himself as he scratches a mark under Felony’s eye that makes him recoil, which gives him another chance to run. This time, he chooses to go towards his clothes on the floor, grabbing his shirt with his mouth and chucking it towards Felony’s face. It effectively stuns him for a little and Awsten grabs his pants to do the same thing. It’s a rigged game they play with Awsten’s distractions and Felony’s naivety letting him fall for it again and again. They do it for so long, he almost doesn’t notice when the false moonlight becomes dimmer. 

He stares up at the ceiling to see the light retracting back into the walls. The vigor in his bones feels like a memory now and he knows it’s almost time. Awsten scampers off to a corner to ready himself for the inevitable, before he realizes Felony still hasn’t processed his change yet. 

As Felony shakes off the last of his clothes from his face, he emits a low growl, teeth bared once more, but duller seeming now that the absence of the moonlight is starting to kick in. Awsten runs in a zigzag, expecting Felony to charge towards him, but instead, Felony stares at him. The color around eyes still glows a menacing green when he stands his ground. 

Awsten’s distracted for a moment as the ceiling clanks its walls to a close, which gives Felony the perfect chance to perfect his grand slam as he headbutts Awsten against the wall for the final time as he hears the drone of “Surreptitious.” once again.

A blanket gets tossed over him as his bones shift back into place and the fur retracts from his body. Once he’s fully human and wrapped around the blanket, he looks for his clothes only to find that they’ve been ripped to shreds in their battle. Great. That was his favorite shirt too, he thinks bitterly.

On the other hand, Felony looks wrecked as he shivers under his blanket. That makes Awsten feel a little better about himself. Felony seems to finally take notice of his presence after a while because he turns to Awsten with his signature smugness (which is something he’s totally copying from him and wow does he hate clones) and asks “How’s losin’?”

Before Awsten can say anything, the arena starts shrinking back to its original size. He feels a weird shock and stumbles back as his body passes through the barrier. When he’s through he feels another force behind him, but it doesn’t take him long to realize they’re two pairs of hands.

He turns around and sees Geoff and Otto smiling back at him and Geoff wraps them all in a group squeeze. “You did so good out there! I’m proud of you.”

Eventually, Awsten winces and pulls back because ow, wolf bite on his neck. It’ll heal in a few more minutes, but while it’s still there, it hurts like a bitch.

“You good Awsten? Took a lot of hits in there.” Otto comments, resting a hand on the shoulder opposite from the bite. Geoff does that massage thing on his back and Awsten has never been more thankful for his boyfriends.

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure those proctors got all they wanted and that’s fine by me.” Awsten peers over to Felony. “How’s winning?”

“Peachy.” Felony grumbles. “Least I didn’t lose to myself.”

Awsten flashes a smile mirroring the same smug expression he had before. “Least I can walk out of that cage and get laid after that.”

He hears an embarrassed “Awsten!” from behind him, but the man in question just laughs and lets his boyfriends toss him some new clothes and lead him home. 


End file.
